Deputy Rollins
by Leni-H50
Summary: Fun tag to Episode 4x7. Reference to the scene where Catherine asks Steve if he was deputizing her.


**Just a little fun piece that came to mind after episode 4x7, when Catherine asked Steve if he was deputizing her. A short one shot. It includes all our favorites, Steve, Catherine, Danny, Chin and Kono. I hope you like it.**

_**9:25am The streets of Honolulu:**_

Danny drove the Camaro weaving in and out of traffic at an excessively high speed. Steve occasionally glanced over to him as his thumbs danced on the keyboard of his phone. An occasional laugh caused Danny to glance over at his distracted partner.

"What?" snarled Steve as he caught a glimpse of Danny glancing at him

"Nothing" commented Danny as his attention was grabbed by the swerving truck he was chasing.

"Can you please pay attention to where you are going" Steve shouted as he juggled the phone that nearly fell out of his hand.

Before Danny could react to his partner's comment, both cars came to a halt. The partners leapt from within and with guns drawn approached the vehicle.

"Hands where I can see them" they both shouted

The suspects refused and in a blaze of gunfire, the situation had come to an end. Thankfully Danny and Steve escaped unharmed.

The scene was suddenly flooded with police, SWAT and other agency vehicles that were also in pursuit of the terror suspects.

As Steve and Danny leaned against the Camaro to settle from the adrenaline rush, Steve's phone continued to vibrate in his pocket, causing another smile to erupt on his face.

"Are you going to get that?" Danny asked sarcastically

Steve reached for the phone and with a swipe of his finger; he smiled widely as his cheeks blushed in a shade of red. He immediately placed the phone back into his pocket.

Danny watched his reaction and finally felt the need to confront him "Ok, what the hell is wrong with you today? You have been glued to your phone, texting like a teenage girl, and you haven't stopped smiling and … and… you let me drive my own CAR! Clearly you are either sick, or have been abducted by aliens and this" he gestured at Steve moving his hand the length of his body "is an imposter"

Steve smiled at Danny's rant "I assure you I am not an imposter. Besides, I thought you preferred me happy" Steve stated with a smug expression

"Excuse me gentlemen" Max interrupted "I believe you may want to see this"

Steve and Danny moved towards the victims as Max explained his findings.

Steve once again retrieved his phone and snapped pictures of the victim, and proceeded to forward them to every law enforcement agency on his contact list.

"If your suspicions are correct, we will get a hit soon" Steve stated as he once again returned the phone to his pocket.

_**36 hours later**_

"Please Cath, I assure you no one will even remember what happened" Steve pleaded as he parked the truck in the lot of Coconut Joe's sports bar.

"I changed my mind, I can't go in there" Catherine crossed her arms in defiance

"Please, I said I was sorry, you can't hide for the rest of your life. It was an honest mistake. No one is going to judge you. Everyone in here is a cop, just like us. I am truly very sorry" He pinched the bridge of his nose "I bet they don't even remember what happened" He reached his hand to take hold of hers as assurance.

She observed his expression and was sure he meant what he said. She was willing to forgive him "Fine" she opened the door of the truck and hopped out

Kono had parked behind them and walked briskly towards Steve and Catherine

"Please tell me you are not wearing that" she grabbed the hem of the sweat shirt that Catherine was wearing as she eyed the rest of her outfit.

Steve leaned back and rested against the truck. He was not about to get in the middle of this conversation.

"There is nothing wrong with this outfit" Catherine stated "It's very comfortable" she insisted

Kono grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the trunk of her car. "Come with me" She turned to Steve and with a nod of her head, pointed him towards where Danny and Chin were standing "we will catch up to you guys in a minute"

Steve, Danny and Chin entered the small bar and approached the hostess. "Table for 5" Danny requested.

"It will be just a few minutes" The beautiful hostess smiled as the 3 men waited at the entrance

Steve could feel the eyes glaring at him as the fellow officers acknowledged his presence. Some smiled, some high fived as they passed and many whispered as they watched.

"Maybe this was a bad idea" Steve turned to Danny

Chin leaned in "Steve, you are both going to have to face the music eventually and this is as good as place as any" Chin gently placed his hand on Steve's shoulder.

_**Meanwhile outside**_

Kono popped open the trunk of her car and retrieved a small duffle bag from the far corner.

"What's this?" Catherine asked

"This is my emergency kit" Kono stated

"I don't understand what this has to do with me" Catherine was confused

Kono retrieved a neatly folded bundle from the bag and handed it to Catherine "Here put this on"

Catherine carefully unfolded the items and with a raise of the eyebrows asked "why do you have this in your car?"

Kono smiled "you never know when an occasion will come up. Put it on" she demanded

"Here?" Catherine looked around the crowded parking lot

Kono nodded her head in frustration "clearly you haven't been raised on the beach. Take off that horrible sweat shirt"

"There is nothing wrong with this outfit" Catherine insisted

"I get that you are trying to hide under clothes that are clearly too big for you, but that is the wrong approach." Kono smiled

"You want me to change here, in front of everyone, in a parking lot?" Catherine continued to look around

"You are wearing a bra, right? " Kono questioned

"Yes" Catherine responded

"So what's the problem? I've seen your bathing suits and I am sure your bra covers more. Just take of your sweat shirt and put this on. No arguing" Kono shoved the blouse in her hands.

"Yes, Ma'am." Catherine proceeded to remove the shirt and quickly put on the blouse that Kono had given her.

Kono gave a look over, gently placing her hands on her waist and turning her to the side. "Nope, that won't due" she reached for another item and handed it to her "put this on"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Catherine asked as she unfolded the small square of material that was supposedly a skirt.

Kono once again nodded her head in frustration "Put it on and then pull off those horrible jeans underneath it"

"These jeans are not horrible" she said as she did exactly what Kono had instructed "They 're Steve's"

"Exactly" Kono commented as she reached for yet another item from the truck. "Take off those sneakers and put these on"

Catherine reluctantly complied "Ok now, are you happy?" she turned to model her outfit for Kono

"Almost" Kono reached for the clip that held Catherine's hair up and fluffed her hair as it cascaded down her back. "Now that is more like it"

Catherine took and a deep breath and leaned against Kono's car. "Thank you Kono, I do appreciate what you are trying to do, but I really don't know if I could go in there"

"Listen Sista, you can't change what happened. We have all done some stupid things. You did a stupid thing, Steve did a more stupid thing, and now you both have to own it" she hugged her and grabbing her hand as she started to walk towards the entrance.

The door swung opened and there stood Kono and Catherine. For a few seconds everyone turned to look at them and the whispering began. Catherine closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. She raised her shoulders and with a confident stride proceeded towards the table where Steve, Danny and Chin sat.

Steve leapt to his feet and pulled out the vacant chair for her to sit. As she approached he leaned into her and whispered "You look gorgeous" He kissed her.

Catherine smiled as she looked around the room. Suddenly nothing mattered. The stares had faded and her focus was on the man she loved and the friends that had become her family.

_**36 hours earlier- crime scene**_

"Why is everyone laughing?" Steve leaned into Danny and asked

"I don't know" Danny observed the sudden burst of laughter and watched as phones were passed from one officer to another.

Danny's phone suddenly vibrated. He reached for it and with a swipe of his finger was greeted with a very unexpected picture. He suddenly turned pale and looked at Steve with dire concern.

"Danny? Is everything ok? What's wrong?" Steve placed his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Umm, Steve, I think you may have a big problem on your hands" Danny hesitated

"Did we get a hit? Is it WoFat? Is WoFat involved? I should have known. Even in custody the man has pull. What are we up against" Steve began to pace in a panic.

"No, Steve, it's not WoFat, its worse" Danny reached out to stop his partner from moving "Here, this is what you emailed to every law enforcement agency in Hawaii" He showed Steve his phone.

He stopped dead in his tracks "Oh Shit! I'm in big trouble aren't I?" Steve covered his face

"Oh brother, you have no idea" Danny stated as he carefully made sure to save the picture on his phone.

There it was. The email that was sent to every law enforcement agency in Hawaii. The reason why Steve was distracted all day. A photo that Catherine had sent him during their day of sexting. An image of Catherine, dressed in nothing but a thigh holster and a five-0 badge hanging from a chain around her neck. The caption reading _Deputize me Commander_.


End file.
